


Kiss me

by orphan_account



Category: Dunkirk (2017), Dunkirk (2017) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-25 01:09:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14965847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Harry是父亲Tommy做的Ai恋人，但是在和儿子Fionn谈恋爱





	Kiss me

river

 

在Fionn父亲的葬礼当夜，他和Harry喝光了最后的葡萄酒，2016年的Riesling，VDP联盟的künstler，地球文明给他们留下的最后一批葡萄，随着老Tommy的死亡消失殆尽。Harry的皮肤温热，紫青色的血管在脖颈交错，那些液体流入他的身体，就像给了Ai最后一次科技革命。

 

而地球已经变成了一所供养机械的庙宇。庞大繁琐，残破不堪。

 

Fionn把朗姆香草酱涂在Harry的颈侧，那里生长着高度仿真的动脉，区别在如果插进一把刀子，人类会喷出温和又无力的鲜血，而Harry只会在伤口上冒出一点点幽蓝的电光，他语调缓慢，近乎是悲悯，“Fionn，不要调皮了，杀死我请采用更高效的方式，我为你罗列了以下几种路径，作为智能体我更推荐第三种……….”

 

去你妈的智能体。Fionn的头脑就像孩提时坐的旋转木马，因为过于快速的旋转而产生带来呕吐感的晕眩，他揪住Harry的衣领，把舌头伸进他的发梢，他的手因为酒精的麻痹而颤抖，许多奶黄色的酱料甚至沾到了HarryStyles的发梢，他像孜孜不倦的幼猫，反复把恒温的仿真皮肤上，烈性甜蜜的酱料舔舐干净。稍纵而逝的甜灼烧了他的喉管，他想狠狠地咬下去，像圣经里的吸血鬼，把圣约翰分食，并且毫无愧疚。

 

37度是Harry的恒久温度，像一个大言不惭的谎，把人类文明所特有的伦理道德羞耻心粉碎干净。Fionn的舌苔像长满倒刺，逡巡过的地方潮湿而带有赤裸的麻痹感，机器人的下体产生了反应，羞涩而懵懂。Harry把手指插进他缠绵而浓密的卷发里，他感到Fionn的头皮升温冒汗，38度，他想，Fionn开始发烧了。而他无妨阻挡亦无法拒绝。

 

他和Fionn靠的太近，呼吸交换间几乎是血水相融，他对这种亲密关系产生无措的惊慌解读，系统内核飞速运转最后只在思想中心显示大大的警告！警告！

 

乌发碧眼的男孩是他自诞生以来遇见的最强烈的警告。而现在，他因为几升人类的酒精被这样一具毫无逻辑可言的躯体压在餐桌上，一个礼拜前，Fionn的父亲老Tommy还和他们进行了最后的晚餐，他主持了一场祷告，Harry虔诚的低下头感谢圣父赐予他们食物与生命。Fionn一言不发，他的眼睛像黑海里唯一的绿灯塔，强烈而过于直白，叫人只能还以狂风骤雨。

 

生命，他向往的开始和绝望的终结。现在，Fionn的手伸进了他的衣摆，他的吻密不透风而手指灵巧如蛇。Harry没有挪动位置，他像琥珀一样包裹住所有的躁动癫狂，然后再一点点掠夺理智与空气，Harry把舌头深入Fionn的口腔，舔舐他每一颗歪曲而尖锐的牙齿，他们的舌尖交界，唾液划过彼此的上颚，Fionn在他的嘴里模仿人类交合的仪式，仿佛古老而传统的求欢方式，这让他羞愧不已——如果AI不是那么善于解读就好了。

 

Fionn用他的犬牙狠狠咬了Harry的下嘴唇，然后把自己的气息的抽出来，他没有放过Harry的胸口，那双像爬行动物的前爪一样低温而强硬的手，像玩弄女人的胸口一样，揪扯他的乳头，揉压挤捏他经过黄金比例计算的胸肌。老Tommy打造他的时候甚至在Harry的胸口纹上了两只遥遥相望的比翼鸟，现在Fionn粗鲁的手指几乎要让它们鹊桥相会了。他的胸口肯定印上了血热的红痕，他几乎没有被粗鲁的对待过，这让他产生一阵不应羞耻的燥热。

 

“够了Finley，这太超过了。”Harry低哑的嗓音里甚至带上了轻微的喘息，他想起Tommy告诉他的，人在手足无措又无能为力的时候，总会感到羞耻。他勾起他的小脚趾，他感到了羞耻。

 

“现在，把自己的衬衫脱掉，然后松开皮带，把裤子拉下去。”Fionn的声音温柔又轻缓，就像一架勤劳勇敢的低音提琴，不紧不慢，无法抗拒。Harry只好把衬衫脱掉，露出他柔韧的腰腹，哺乳动物的腰腹都是它们的弱点，所以老Tommy在他的小腹画上了两株橄榄枝，那里对一切触碰分外敏感，是Harry恒久的弱点。

 

他把弱点暴露出来是不明智的，但是人类的酒精让他的中央处理器感到迟钝，他盯着Fionn浓密如扇的睫毛，他无法拒绝。他没有穿内裤，半挺的阴茎暴露在空气里，含氧量极少的气体亲吻他稀疏的耻毛，就像这片硅化严重的土地给予他最终的爱。Fionn的手指伸向他的囊袋，珍惜的目光流连在父亲的遗作上，连囊袋都如此完美。这没有关系，老Tommy，我会让你的毕生心血叫着我的名字痉挛射精，你的灵魂如果仍然飘荡在这孤楼的上空，请务必彰显你的良知，用嚎叫表达你的愤怒，我亲爱的父亲。

 

“现在，把你的手放上去Harry，摸摸它，摸摸这个可怜的涨大的小家伙，摸摸你自己，摸摸你的冠头。”Fionn把身体凑过去，他几乎是衣冠楚楚，仍然穿着白天的黑色西装，头发用发胶向上梳起，纹丝不乱。而Harry则狼狈的像被宇宙抛弃的月球，他的汗液浸湿了长及肩膀的卷发，那些可怜可爱的卷儿贴着他的皮肤在耳朵背侧在下巴在脖子，缠绵贴合，他最后的屏障被打破，衣物尽数除去，阴茎直挺，大腿上久未见光的皮肤在Fionn的视野里暴露无遗。

 

他把手放在自己的阴茎的上，冠头的小孔开始渗出前液，柱身笔直，血管青筋搏动不已，他感谢他的造物主，他能强烈得感知皮层底下水涨船高的性欲，和对抚摸的渴望。他渴望着Fionn的手，就像合不拢嘴的荡妇，渴望那覆盖着机油的粗糙手掌粗暴地抚摸他的阴茎，从冠头一路直下，剧烈往复的在柱身上来回，用他被电线和芯片磨出老茧的手掌在娇嫩如花的柱体上来回磨蹭。

 

可是Fionn只是把手放在他的大腿根部来回摩擦，他的手就像罪恶的藤蔓纠缠着他的乳头，现在好了，他们像两个挺立的叛徒。Harry的阴茎饱胀，他从未经历过这样的情绪拥堵，他的眼角膜渗出泪水，鼻头酸痛，他忍不住贴近Fionn，贴近他向往的人类的滚烫气息，他用扯上呻吟的语调说，“我感觉糟透了Finley，Finley，求你，摸摸我。”

 

他祈求着，眼睛里泪水汪汪，就像两泡人马座的发电站，散发出让人心软的水光。他咬着下唇，耳尖通红，阴茎通红，就像楚楚可怜的小狗。Fionn吻了吻他的眼角，他用力吮吸着，把Harry眼眶里残酷的水珠都吞咽下去。“我该拿你怎么办呢？”Fionn像在发问又像在自言自语。

 

Fionn终于把手移到了Harry的阴茎上，而快速而粗鲁的撸动，就像对待童年的狗尾巴草，地球上唯一的顽强的植株。Harry的呻吟突然变得高亢，他浓稠而滚烫的精液把Fionn的白衬衫弄的一团糟，他的白衬衫和黑色的领带就粘腻得像，粘腻得白鸽。“Harry，你也会在我的父亲面前这样射精吗，还是，仅仅是我呢？Harry？”

 

他啃咬着Harry跳动如白兔的颈侧动脉，同时把手伸向他身下隐秘的褶皱，那个小口像母亲的阴道一样，幽深湿润，柔软温和。Harry从来不说拒绝，他的那处隐秘的入口纠缠挤压着他的手指，Harry的上半身颤抖着迎合，他的肠道翕合收缩，又与Fionn的手指颤颤缩缩，抵死缠绵。“只有你，Finley。我离不开你，操我，Finley，操我。”他说这话的时候，闭上眼皱紧眉，就像被逼迫着承认了难以启齿的丑闻，

 

Harry的下腹就像燃烧的花蕾，火焰的果实，他凑上去亲吻Fionn的眉毛，他把舌头探下去吻上他柔软纤长的睫毛，他探下去，用花瓣一样滚烫的嘴唇吻开Fionn的眼皮，然后用舌尖，试探着吮吸他的眼珠子，那双沉静翠绿的眼珠子，冷而沉郁，像地球尚未死亡前，生机盎然的贝加尔湖，西伯利亚的冰封阻挡不了存在主义破土而出的求生欲！他短暂地拥有了这对饱满的眼球，从而派生出一种奢望，想把他的生动而激烈的愤怒占为己有。

 

从他开始感知痛苦时，他第一次如此强烈的感知一种渴望。Harry在实验室的培养皿里苏醒，他懵懂如人类幼崽，邯郸学步，无法触及真正情感的内核，他把激烈和痛苦藏在最深处的电线里，一个雕满宝石的盒子，里面是后机械时代不可说的秘密，对人类充满温情的好奇和观察，拙劣幼稚的模仿和强烈纯粹，无法忽视的渴望。

 

他渴望，渴望Fionn把他的鸡巴一捅到底，渴望那贯穿灵魂的不适和疼痛，他蜷曲起小腿，就像重新体会他从未有过的幼年，蜷缩在母亲的胎盘里，在狭窄的盆骨胎盘间挣扎，就像挣扎在永远不应当屈服的黑洞边缘。是的， 当Fionn真的进入他时，那种疼痛让他想起那次差点被黑洞撕裂的疼痛。

 

他的身体像分裂成两半，臀部绞缩，大腿根部抖动如同无法治愈的恶疾。Fionn抚摸他的胸口，让他平静，可是眼泪就像无法阻挡的洪水，顺着颧骨宣泄到他的胸膛，那些不会生长毛发的毛孔就像春霖复苏，他的电子神经紧绷，皮囊像不会说话的堤坝，在崩溃的边缘垂死挣扎，“够了Finley，你动地太快了。”

 

FionnWhitehead，他的人类恋人，他的伤痕与救赎，耸动腰部把全身的力气钉入他的体内，就像永远不知疲倦的犬类，脑子里只有怒火中烧的性爱，快感随波逐流，他像失去理智的公狗，Harry被以一种婴儿排泄的姿势盘踞在Fionn的躯体上，他无法再射出些什么，只好抱紧Fionn毛茸茸的脑袋，像溺水之人揪住一颗不牢靠的悬浮木板，他收缩着肠道，“Finley，你，太快了，慢点儿Finley。”

 

HarryStyles的长发被Fionn揪在手里，他被迫往后仰起他脆弱而尖翘的喉结，他吞咽着Fionn带来的羞耻与罪恶，喉结耸动如鸟类飞行时震颤的翅膀，如此不堪一击。Fionn咬上Harry的锁骨，那节秀气的骨头在他的牙齿间缴械投降，Harry不会流血，他的嘴里只有像最后一杯咖啡无法融开的糖那种滋味，过于软弱，过于甜腻。

 

他终于在Harry的体内射精，那股像地心引力一样顽强的精液的射进了Harry的肚子里，Harry抚摸着他的眉骨，凑下嘴唇同他接吻，他的吻绵软而气若游丝，就像山岚似有若无的抚摸，啊。父亲的杰作，他终于亲手，摧毁了父亲终身的荣耀和毕生的心血。

 

“我爱你，”Fionn凑过去吮吸Harry的乳头，他是如此的用力，以至于我们都相信，那里会给他一些精神上的乳汁，就像他从未得到过的周全呵护，母亲羊水的亲吻和脐带生死相依的纠缠。Harry硬挺的阴茎再也没有东西射了，他努力挤出一些前液，然后抱住了Fionn的头颅，他的泪水终于落在了Fionn的发旋，事实上他甚至无法说出完整的句子。他咿咿呀呀，就像婴儿长开了无辜纯洁的嘴。那张嘴，水光粼粼，

 

操他的嘴。Fionn射精的时候眼前下起了人类文明的最后一场大雪，他和Harry躺在雪地上，身边是衰亡的钢铁工厂和缓慢腐朽的赛博机械滑翔的国道，天空看不出它原本的颜色，恒星的光芒最终烧穿大气层，把四季揉捏成一团难舍难分的笑话。

 

他与Harry肩膀摩擦着肩膀，Harry在寂静无声的雪地里闭上了眼睛，人工智能不需要休息，但他仍然可以享受着片刻如同盗窃的宁静，他感到他们之间一种无法言明的纽带正在生在，像是情感可以从血肉之躯传达到电流交替的智慧体，“我爱你，Harry，我会操你，尽管你他妈是个什么都不懂的智械。”Fionn说这话的时候很平静，他的心跳从地球上的氧气以斐波那契数列递减以来就变得微弱，比起易于激动的Harry，他看起来更像是他们里的那个智械。

 

机械的智慧体，Fionn的父亲Tommy倾尽半生精力制造的宝藏，心血，结晶，被他压在身体底下，操动像遭遇气流的飞船。他无法证明自己的清白，他对这具近乎完美的智械近乎疯狂的迷恋是有百分之多少出于对父权的反抗与叛离，他的快感从耻毛一直烧到了喉咙，Harry的表面平静如星辰，内里却收缩绞紧，逼他只好迎以狂热。Harry在高潮的时候会依赖他的手指，他长而湿软的头发纠缠住他的手指，内外都像包含汁水的云层，少有触碰便泪如雨下，这是他极度敏感而脆弱的时刻。

 

“我知道Finley，你这个肮脏下流的小混蛋。”Harry在雪地上翻了个身，他身上有清冽而使人眩晕的玫瑰香味，就像迷宫里矫揉造作的歧途，是，Fionn想Harry Styles就是他一生的歧途。“我也爱你。”Fionn听见Harry这样说，他显得有些羞涩，他的下巴泛起微微的红色，上面欠缺一个唾液粘连的咬痕。

 

爱？你配谈爱吗？他心里凶狠而残忍的恶魔探出了犄角，他盯着人工智能几乎完美的脸，他的表情柔美脆弱，无懈可击，他想，也许你比我懂吧Harold，毕竟你跟着我父亲这么久，他把，他引以为傲的所有都给了你，而不是我…..也许你比我懂爱吧。

 

他吻了Harry，在一片寂静而肮脏的雪地上，室外温度很低，他们的嘴唇碰在一起就像要冻住彼此。他想，他与Harry是这篇死气沉沉的土地上唯一的一对生灵。HarryStyles，我贫瘠的土地上最后的玫瑰，你电子流动的脉络，是我最后生命的去向，也是我欲望的起点和终结。

 

死去的Tommy不知道，他与一个女人的结晶，正绝望而热切的爱着一个虚假的灵魂。

 

Harry抚摸着Fionn的脸颊，Fionn才二十岁，他思维矫健，头脑灵活，敢于突破而少于言语，他想Fionn真的和年轻的Tommy一模一样，他是着个已经完蛋的星球上最后的一株绿植，他的须芽战战兢兢却无比坚定，他从电子元件和霍尔同感器的坟墓里长出手脚和毛发，就像，一只留着鲜红血液的小怪物。

 

Tommy在多年以前问过他一个问题，爱到底是什么呢？Harry那个时候只会处理简单的数据，他还是个孩子，怎么说，人工智能里的孩子，他穿着滑稽的粉色围裙，手足无措，“我也不知道呀Tommy，大约是春天吧，历史书上写的，三月到四月经历的季节，生命生长的，有欲望和希望。”他干瘪的背诵他储存的句子，同时为自己256T的内存羞愧不已。

 

好在Tommy在他驻守地球的过程里给他升级了内存。

 

好了Harry，告诉Finley，告诉你亲爱的绿眼睛小男孩，什么是爱情。

 

“是你，我想要的只有你，Finley。”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Fionn时常在他们房间的窗前抽烟，烟灰滴落在屋檐和外窗框上，Harry进来的时候摸摸鼻子，然后总是一言不发倒在床上找个舒服的姿势蜷曲起来。他从来不会表达厌恶和不满，但是Fionn知道他不喜欢烟味，他的小动作抖露马脚——某种意义上，Tommy表示不满的时候会摸摸鼻子摸摸下巴。

 

Harry偷偷学习了他的父亲，Fionn想，相比自己，Harry更像Tommy的孩子，尽管他与Tommy并无半分外貌上的相似。他们处理事情的方式如此被动的相似，只是接受它的发生发展，把时间浪费在等待冷却的过程里。那个时候Fionn不明白的是，这也是Tommy的反抗。

 

人工智能总被冠以强大的模仿能力，但其实那是一种学习能力，就与人类的孩提时代类似，自模仿而来的学习能力，随年岁积累潜移默化生长。

 

他把烟头掐掉，瓦块上的烟灰沥沥发白，这里很久没下暴雨了，地球变成经不起冲洗的垃圾堆，河床脆弱如同他时常神经性疼痛的牙龈，承受不住潮水和汛期。他的左手上覆盖了一层烟味，他翻身躺在Harry身后，把那只手伸到他的后颈，反复摩擦那块恒温的光滑皮肤，Harry能给的自然反应到应激反馈的轻轻抖动为止。Fionn快要忘了，Harry没有本能。

 

父亲的葬礼过去三天，他和Harry把漫长的白昼消耗在房间里做爱，夜晚的时候整理他父亲的工作室，Harry在这个过程里总是表现出他难以承受的应激反应，像疼痛到把满身倒刺根根竖起。死亡把细节放大，他们只要继续呆着一天就要在这种精准的细节里再次经历死亡。

 

“做吗？”Fionn在试图安抚Harry，尽管Harry只是寻常地躺着，就像一个人形信息储存器，那也是他本身的功能之一。外面开始下冬季陨石雨，和Fionn小时候玩过的焰火所差无几。他感觉到Harry有些生气，每当他扣住Harry的手腕，加上些力道他仍然不作出反应时，Harry调高了自己的耐痛值，他在生气。

 

“不了，我很累。”Harry转过来挣脱了Fionn的手掌，年轻人的手掌因为长久的野外勘察粗糙的像棕榈树的表皮。人工智能瞪着他的眼睛，然后又闭上，把头缩进柔软的枕头里。他的语调听起来扁平机械，但是Fionn打赌，过不了半分钟他又能睁开眼睑和他和好。

 

28秒，Fionn没怎么眨眼，他长久的注视着Harry恒久未变的容貌，他唇角的曲线，他的鼻尖，他峭壁流畅天然的面部曲线，Tommy真的是天才。Harry睁开他的眼，他像一只温热喘息的大型犬凑近了Fionn把柔软的额发拱到Fionn的颈窝，你知道人对这种亲密关系都无法抗拒。

 

“对不起Fionn。我想我有些不能管理自己了。”

 

Fionn用下巴蹭了蹭他的头顶，他们相连的皮肤就开始升温，就像变成一块温软的沃土，培养某种无法阻挡的纽带。他爱着这些沉默的时刻，这是他的宽容和柔情。“Harry，你只是很悲伤。”他吻了吻Harry的额头。我也一样，亲爱的Harry，他这样想，只是我比你更为熟悉这种情感。

 

“我小时候我爸把我送去文明勘察学校，我也很悲伤，我在离开家的时候坐上吉普车就眼泪流个不停，那个时候我十二岁了，我不是这么易于，你知道，表露情感或者被触动的，我恨死老Tommy了，骂他是冷血东西，不讲道理。但是，我现在想我可能比我想的更爱他。”

 

这几乎是Fionn第一次开口讲他的父亲。他对父亲的印象几乎是符号化的，少言寡语，穿着白大褂在工作台前工作很久，情感偏执症，在亲密关系中无所适从，和机械呆在一起要比和家里人更亲密。Fionn像，就算他是本世纪最杰出的科学家和制造者，他在做个丈夫和父亲这事上仍然是失职的。人没有办法选择他的出生，而错误的决定会把失败代代相传。

 

在Harry刚刚被创造出来的时候Fionn只有16岁，他刚从学校毕业准备回家工作，替人类遗产保护局勘查收集有价值的“遗物”，他那个时候不明白，但是在他最终要离开这个星球的时候懂得了，Harry才是最亲近老Tommy的，老Tommy不用在他面前扮演任何角色，他不用再为自己的决定战战兢兢，他没有顾忌不需前进，他们几乎是生活在一种关系的“绝境”里。Harry变成他最后的生命里唯一的意义。

 

你偷走了我的爸爸，小混蛋。Fionn稍微弯了弯嘴角。

 

Fionn的手指把玩着Harry的长发，Harry把头重新放在枕头上，他的情感系统里没有太多关于悲伤的数据，他看着Fionn眼睛，看着他鼻尖和两颊上淡淡的雀斑，悲伤的触感就像细细的绸缎裹在身体上，慢慢的收紧，把皮肤表面割地四分五裂。

 

“Finley，我也很爱Tommy。”Harry摸着Fionn的侧脸，他在葬礼上流了很多眼泪，真正的分离竟然是这样的感觉，像是身体的一部分被抽走，你挣扎嚎叫，无能为力，你留在原地在身体诡异的空旷里疼痛无比。从此你是不完整的了，你将会是被修补过的，有疤痕的。

 

“我也爱他。”Fionn说这话的时候是有些心虚的，他从小几乎和母亲长在一起，十三岁母亲去世，这几乎标志了一种失败的蔓延，他的家庭彻底解构，父亲以茫然无措的姿势把他送到寄宿制学校，就像仓皇逃离。

 

他现在还没有走出这种失败。Tommy在一个星期前把他从“上海”的一处遗迹里叫回来，那是个古老的东方城市，他坐飞行器换吉普车到家门要三个小时，一百年前的冰川逆流没有把大陆冲散真是万幸。Tommy的身体已经出现了衰败，他像一棵老去的蘑菇，僵直凹陷在柔软的床铺里，消耗极少的水分和氧气。而Fionn注视着他瘦削的脸，心脏的抽痛像隔岸观火。

 

但他有的时候也会回想起一些他和Tommy相处的零星片段，比如他们曾经蹲在地上一起玩一款射击类游戏，电子屏幕的蓝光照在他父亲的脸上，显得鲜活生动，那个时刻世界上什么别的都没有，只有他与父亲，他们是一支交付荣辱和生死的队伍，他和父亲最亲近。那是他人生过的最快的是那个小时，以至于到现在还清楚记得站起身时，脚底的酸软。

 

不过现在已经很少有发光二极管做的电子屏了，那是迟钝脆弱的古董。

 

Fionn想起他第一次见到Harry的时候，他为期三年的学校课程结束，在一场陨石风暴里回到家，他掏出钥匙开门，屋子里都是食物的香气，肉类和香料的味道暖暖熏烤着他的鼻腔，他想他的家完全变了，过去只只有食物的“气味”，现在有了一种“香味”，一瞬间竟然让人拥有想要好好生活的想法。

 

一张陌生的面孔从厨房探出头，他把头发扎了一个小啾，还穿着粉红色的围裙，手里拿着一把烹饪用的木勺，他瞪大了他的瞳仁，看起来十分惊讶。他挥了挥空着的手，“嗨，我是Harry。”他看起来十分惊讶，粉色的嘴动了动还是没讲出别的话。Fionn觉得他才是应该惊讶的那个，但是他还处于一种幼稚的警惕了没有理Harry直接去找了他的父亲。

 

在餐桌上，Harry有些愧疚地说今天的牛肉炖的时间有些长，出了一些意外，他说话的时候不自觉的看了Fionn一眼，后者把注意力放在摆好的餐具上，没有抬起头，他故意不懂装懂，心里却在想，我就是那个意外咯。Tommy领着两个人做了祷告以后，晚饭时间正式开始，他似乎对这种宁静的氛围颇为满意，他询问了Fionn一些近期的计划，Harry在一边默不作声，最后Tommy终于意识到不对劲，“你们还没认识过吗？这是我的儿子Fionn。这是Harry。”

 

所以他是你的什么？Fionn在等他父亲说出口，甚至享受一种隐秘的快意。“嗨，我是Harry。”Harry打断了他的思想，Fionn伸出手和他短暂的握了握，依旧没有讲话。Harry皱了皱眉头，像在忍耐些什么，可是没有人继续讲话。Fionn想这个Ai有些烦人，他的自我意识不能被调低点儿吗？那一顿饭还是无惊无险的吃完。

 

“你还没回答我。”

 

晚上的时候Fionn承包了洗碗的活，Harry靠在厨房的门框上，把手环保在胸前，衬衫的领口敞了两颗扣子，他低沉的声音有些沙哑，却做足了防御的姿势，现在的他们就像两把张开的弓，气氛剑拔弩张。Fionn的手上仍然没有停下，“什么？”他显得十分漠然，这让Harry几乎感到惊奇和不满，还没有人这么傲慢的对待过他。

 

“我说了我叫Harry，但是你还没有自我介绍。”Harry觉得他的自尊几乎不允许他继续这样无理取闹，但是他就是，就是好奇，想要和Fionn讲话。他几乎第一次同时处理这么多复杂的情感，这个陌生的从来只活在Tommy不经意的只言片语里的男孩子，让他的分析感知能力出现了短暂的失常，有一些失控的疯狂。

 

Fionn停下来，他的手上还有洗洁精的泡沫，他撑着水池的边缘，低下头，其实是为了掩饰忍俊不禁，“我叫Fionn，抱歉，我不是故意的，只是你知道，我有些不适应。”他的面容变得温和许多，下巴不再紧绷，下垂的眼角也柔和。Harry几乎在一瞬间就投降了，该怎么说，其实他不是性格沉闷的那类，嗯，人工智能。他就像二十几岁的男孩子一样，也喜欢玩闹喜欢讲笑话，甚至有点点喜欢人类遗留下的“摇滚”。

 

在摇滚里你可以感受到更为更为激烈的爱与痛，他让你的感官更加，敏锐。Harry后来和Fionn解释，他解释的时候有些害羞。就像在撒谎，毕竟没有人类能知道他们Ai到底是明白什么是爱，还是装作自己明白的样子。但是Fionn全盘接受了这荒谬的一切，他相信Harry。

 

“这是你家Finley，你不用担心害怕什么的。”Harry很容易交付他的真诚，也许这是因为他被这样设置或是什么，但他的眼睛里时常冒出闪亮的带点傻气的光茫，在他聚精会神地盯着一个人的时候。这让人无地自容。Fionn又打开水龙头，Harry给他起了个昵称，他只好回敬一个，“我以为你早就从我父亲那里，知道我了，呃，卷毛。”

 

Harry很容易就被逗笑了，他笑的时候会把嘴张大，有的时候露出点儿粉嫩的牙龈，深绿的眼珠里像盛满了白葡萄酒。卷毛。他从来没被这样叫过，他痛快极了。

 

“但是，你没有自己说，我想听你自己说。”

 

Fionn在那一刻突然对之前的猜想产生一些愧疚，Harry的坦荡让他几乎无法在公正直视自己的内心。管他是什么机器人，Harry真的是有智慧，有感知，有情感的。他很有趣，这让人放下成见和道德的束缚。Fionn产生了一种怪异的感观，他想他可能会与Harry做爱，在未来，他还没有和机器人做过，他盯着Harry有些紫红的嘴，心猿意马。

 

“我十六岁，刚刚结束在人类遗迹勘查学校的学习，现在回家找个活干，也许是帮Tommy做些杂活。”Fionn走到Harry身边，Harry能感受到来自他身上新的热量。“我不打算再读书了。”

 

Harry笑的很好看，他的牙齿很白很整齐，他的脸颊上甚至还有一个小小的酒窝，这让他不管做什么都显得有些淘气。他模仿着Fionn的语调，“我不打算再读书了。”

 

他是适合唱歌的，如果在“社会”里，说不定可以做个歌星之类的，或者什么摇滚歌手。Fionn把视线从他的嘴唇上收回，Harry的笑很有感染力，让他的心柔软丰沛如新生的河流。

 

 

 

 

 

“如果从性爱的角度评估，你不是一个优秀的情人。”

 

说这话的时候Harry骑在Fionn的身上，后穴里甚至还含着Fionn的性器，他刚刚用身体吞咽下这个年轻的“革命者”，整个人鼓胀又空白，疼痛从尾椎骨往上传，就像一个坏掉的月亮飞快得变得瘦削，然后性欲像气球一样膨胀起来。即使是Ai，Harry也不喜欢痛觉，而Fionn的吻常常伴随着仙人掌花瓣一般的刺痛，让皮肤红疹发痒，伴随隐秘的辛辣。

 

Harry伸出舔舔Fionn下巴上的痣，他的舌尖柔软又湿润，像雨夜舒展的月桂叶片，厚实肥美。Fionn从下往上深切而缓慢的挺动，迟缓的水声拍打在Harry低沉的呻吟里，残酷得像某种神秘古旧的仪式。性爱本身伴随无法解码的疼痛和愉悦，Fionn给的一切从来随机而蛮横无理，他不是一个优秀的情人。

 

优秀的情人会绵长地吮吸他的乳尖，会用布满皱纹的双手反复抚摸他湿滑浸满汗水的后颈，会用脚心盖住他胡乱颤动的脚背，会用嘴唇包住他的眼眶，然后伸出舌尖探尽他的眼睑舔舐他的眼球。优秀的情人给他的是，恰到好处的不适和瘙痒，就像一场缠绵悱恻的病，他只能酸酸胀胀，起起伏伏，在情欲里输得七零八落。

 

但是他停不下来，他无法不去想，这和他身体里留下的所有属于Tommy的记忆不同。他用口腔包裹住Fionn的阴茎，从耻毛繁盛的根部向下吞吐，皮层下的青筋跳动的像一颗年轻的心脏，腥膻的冠头顶住他的喉咙口，上颚就像连着泪腺，让他无法自制的从身体的底部开始潮湿。Fionn揪住他的长发开始不管不顾地操弄他的口腔，就像在给初春的河床破开最初的冻土，津液滑到胸口，一片湿凉。

 

Fionn是个入侵者，他从来是伸直脖子激进的那一派，有时固执的像个有信仰的左派，性爱给的过于直白，情爱里来去却秉持毫无逻辑的浪漫，他的爱是一棵挣扎着弱不惊风的，看起来随时要死去的树苗。每当Harry看向那双寡淡的绿眼睛，他几乎都要怀疑他们是否发生过一段无法清晰记录的传奇？

 

他们的第一个吻在Fionn十七岁的生日，他从希腊逃回伦敦，外面的沙尘暴刮了整整一周，屋子里几乎弹尽粮绝，老Tommy在地下室研究氧原子转换发生器，Harry跑上楼给Fionn开门，后者的防风镜近乎报废，防尘服的布料缝隙缀满垒土。他在Fionn摘下面罩的那一刻吻住了他，是Harry主动的，毫无章法又不顾一切的，这是极其无理取闹唐突冒犯的。

 

在此之前他们几乎维系了一段和谐友善的家人关系，一起打网球一起分摊家务，看同一本小说，玩猜剧情和背台词的游戏，有的时候也在夜晚喝着果酒打牌。最后往对方身上扔消耗掉的能量棒的包装，他脱光上衣，身上碎屑缤纷。

 

那场沙尘暴来得过于措手不及且漫长，几乎是他有感知的寿命里第一场绝望。那些情绪化的遐想，像被牙龈包裹住的智齿，此刻破土而出，叫嚣着流血，疼痛钻入心脏，别无他法，只好看第一把刀挥舞而下。他不能再等待，他想要得到Fionn。

 

Fionn的口腔是干燥而柔软的，牙齿参差，舌尖有尘土的微微腥甜，他们的牙龈碰着牙龈，齿间磕碰，柔软抵触柔软，坚硬摩擦坚硬。Harry想，完蛋了他们可能不能再一起骑自行车了。就在他沮丧的要离去的时候，Fionn攥住了他的手，他的眼睛睁开，眼白上爬满了红血丝，眼眶却格外湿润，他加深了这个吻，用舌头吮着Harry的上颚，急切又莽撞，属于Fionn的气息像寒风沙石一样席卷而来。Harry尽可能地接纳他，口水几乎要顺着嘴角留下。

 

不过真好，他不是一个人，他不是那个站在峭壁边上摇摇欲坠的唯一。

 

地球已经没有季节。电子恒温让人活在恒久的谎言里，Harry贴着Fionn的胸口，膝盖现在床铺里，肚子上的蝴蝶随着呼吸起起伏伏，他柔情又甜美的皮囊喘息着，在抚摸下涌起细密的小疙瘩，又在吮吻里慢慢消退，眼睛的焦距散得像梵谷的画，那片浪漫主义下病变的星空。

 

“你为什么不离开呢？我知道宇宙空间局给你下了调令。”

 

小Tom从电子屏幕后面探出一双蓝眼，他看人的姿态过于高傲，总是会自上而下带来无意识的冒犯。现在Fionn站在他的工作室心不在焉的看着他收藏的乐器，那些珍贵的木质吉他被保存的很完好，甚至上了崭新的纳米纤维弦，一种仿铁物质。

 

他把手插在口袋里，“那你又为什么不离开呢？”Tom把头缩回屏幕后面，只留下头顶心一小撮淡金色的头发，“我爸在这里，他把唯一的机会让给我了，但是，你知道，我怎么可能开得了月光石号。”他的声音听起来像发苦的白开水，没有起伏却让人酸涩。

 

Fionn把他在巴塞罗那收获的东西小心翼翼放在Tom的工作台上，那是一些残破的不完整的胶卷，它们曾经被完好谨慎的保护着，然而随着收藏家的离世，最后的玻璃罩在子孙仓皇逃离里被打碎，掌上珍宝最终流离于无人问津的灰尘里。这种黑漆漆的像鳞片一样的回忆风化的很快，Tom十分熟练的把它们浸泡在防腐处理液里，然后迅速录入数据。他与电脑天人交战之际，Fionn感到了无聊，他打算回去了，现在回家的话Harry的牛肉也应该做好了。

 

“明天来取芯片。下午，下午我才会来工作室，正好我还有别的朋友也一起来取副本，”Tom的声音终于不再那么令人厌烦，他的镜片折析着寒冷的一道幽光，“所以你其实是为了Harry才不去宇宙中心是吗？”

 

Fionn的尾椎骨几乎在那个问题抛出的一刻感到一丝莫名其妙的刺痛，他像被抓住了什么不可言说的隐疾，愤怒霎时间咆哮而来，但是他克制的很好，他那副毫不经意的寡淡嘴脸能够掩盖住百分之八十的情绪，这是他与世界最初的对抗。但是事情碰到Harry以后往往会失控了，明明他只是一个人型储存器，智能处理器。

 

“我的父亲刚刚离去。”他编了一个自己都不相信的蹩脚借口，几乎他的所有朋友都知道他与老Tommy疏淡的血缘纽带。为什么要避而不答呢Fionn？他有些恼怒这样忸怩作态的自己。

 

“我很抱歉。明天见。”Tom把目光从镜片上方探出来长久的看了他一眼。他的沉默把规劝替换成了宽容，最后是无可奈何的放纵。毕竟作为朋友他的忠诚可以体现在方方面面，但绝对不是去管Fionn和他家那位Ai的私事上。他的道歉听起来毫无诚意，甚至包含鄙夷，就像没睡醒的一句早安。

 

Fionn在开吉普车回家的路上又经过了那片枯树林。他想起宇宙空间局发来的邀请，没有条件和要求，只是针对他一个人，提供一个人类文明记录筛选的席位，很讽刺，文明变成了足够筛选的大米，在只言片语的筛漏下抖抖擞擞，留下的是“有用”“值得记录”，剩下的都被硅基洪流冲散流化，归零在寂静的，没有介质的宇宙。

 

白桦树腐朽的躯干矗立在路边如同冬日里忧伤的童话，树枝如同枯瘦干瘪的手指纠缠握紧，在沙石肆虐的风里石化。它们早已不再是生命而是腐朽的人类自欺欺人的作品，爬满干涸的疮痍。生命在摧枯拉朽之下脆弱得变成谎言，包裹在无穷无尽的死亡与消逝之外，一张精神矍铄的漂亮糖纸。

 

他头脑健全，四肢有力，尚能与苦难做一下斗争，当然是不会他妈的耗在这片毫无希望的垃圾堆里，只是他无法带走Harry也做不到离他而去。生命体，为什么你终究不是可怜可爱的生命体。他一路开过那宏伟的化石群，就好像开在通往世界尽头的路上，没有温存毫无廉耻，没有人再有功夫定义肮脏纯洁，你我形似神离，混混僵僵存活着，感受不到疼痛也找不到足够强烈的理由和意义。

 

世界的尽头就是这片白桦林。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

他笨笨的。

 

他依靠在落地窗边，光着脚，抱着膝盖坐着，身上包着一条灰色的羊绒的毛毯。他穿了一件白色毛衣，我能看清纤维上细小的绒毛，他把脚趾蜷曲在大理石的台面上，他偷偷给自己的小脚趾涂了黑色的指甲油，它们像十颗葡萄的幼崽，不安分地无自觉的打着瞌睡。他把脸贴在那条毛毯上，半张着眼，睫毛几乎要蹭到那软乎的绒毛上。

 

他在想什么呢？外面在下雪，颗粒很大，斜斜地落成风的样子，最后平整又缓慢的铺满了整个地面，雪是平等又白痴的，就像他穿的那件毛衣，落落拓拓包裹住他的身体，挟风裹雨的，最后安静地像一个吻。他不说话了，每一根绒毛都垂下去了，就像他的嘴角，旁边的酒窝瘪瘪的，像再也没有甜水滴灌在里面了。

 

他眼角还挂着干掉的泪痕，绿色的眼珠子却像碎掉的玉石，躺在睫毛的阴影里畏畏缩缩不发一声。我是不是伤到他了呢？伤害到我的小怪物了。他只不过是在早餐桌上说了一句，“动物的消亡都是物竞天择，生物演变太残忍了。”他慢吞吞地把果酱涂在面包上，头顶的电视机在播放地球上最后一只四眼行走兽死亡的新闻。

 

我说，“不许再用这种方式讲话了。”我把汤勺掉进了麦片牛奶里，我的神经被狠狠扎了一针，不灵光的全部蜷缩成剑拔弩张的刺球。他举着半片面包的手僵住了，最后还是垂下眼睛把面包塞在嘴巴里，像颗发蔫的西兰花。我把椅子推开，直接离开了，搞出一通好大的动静。是不是太凶了，我不应该吼他的，也不应该用，不许，这种词的。

 

我走过去，我站在他的身边，他那么高大强壮，团坐在窗边上就像一个大型的玩具狗，那种放在玩偶商店最显眼的角落值得拿出去被所有人夸耀，每个小孩可见而不可得的梦想。

 

我该怎么办，我要去抱住他的肩膀吗，我要和他说，对不起Harry，我不是故意的。我是怎么和Fionn说的来着，他小时候做的飞行器模型，带回来一颗月球的石头，我说，还行吧。Fionn也不高兴了，一个星期没有跟我讲话，最后还是他妈妈让我们和解了。他的妈妈说，你应该多夸夸孩子。

 

哦，最后我也什么都没说什么都没做。我真是个垃圾父亲，Tommy，你是个垃圾父亲。Harry看见我了，他把头偏过来，我的膝盖就要碰到他的大腿了，我脆的像薯片一样的半月板，贴着他的大腿，他白皙有力，强健硕长的大腿。

 

Harry微微笑了一下，他的眼里又有光了，那些碎掉的石头又重新严丝合缝，光洁如新地发出温暖又矇昧的微光。他脸颊上小小的酒窝又圆圆扁扁的陷下去，嘴角挑地像无辜的新月。他张开了他的手臂，他的手很长，怀抱常常紧的让人窒息，像走不出的莫比乌斯环。他勾下我的肩膀抱住我了。

 

我的腰肢僵硬，肋骨几乎要不能承受这缓慢又沉重的力道，他身上还是一股玫瑰白檀的味道，像是圣洁又不可亵渎的香料，招人嫉妒和厌烦。他把脸颊贴住我的鬓角，那里刚刚长出斑驳的白发，白发和我皮肤上不可遏制的斑点一样，是无法拒绝越挫越勇的礼物。

 

它们提醒着我，黄土将覆，而你的孩子，会永远年轻鲜活，柔嫩不折。Harry的脸颊是薄而柔软的，他的嘴唇抵住我的耳骨，我们眼眶贴住眼眶，颧骨对着颧骨，他的下巴蹭在我的脖子上，我能感觉到那像猫咪肉垫一样的胡渣。

 

“对不起Tommy，你可以原谅我吗？”Harry用他低低的声音说着，慢吞吞的，一种笨拙的求饶。我当时还没见识过他更为甜腻的求饶，只能捕捉到这是类似猫科动物行为的一种撒娇。他用这样可怜又天真的方式试探着。

 

我几乎在那一瞬间开始憎恶了。我想亲手毁灭它。它是个错误。我不应该按照Alex的一切先决条件制造它，给他按上Alex最后的芯片，却不允许它识别认读，我给它与Alex分毫不差的外形声音，思维处理器，却在它出现一点点与Alex相似的端倪时大发雷霆。你到底想要什么呢Tommy？我太贪婪了，这是我的原罪，我烂到骨髓的劣根性。

 

他笨笨的。他只是一个希望得到原谅，希望所有人都喜欢他的孩子，他在为他没有犯下的过错流泪道歉，他为我的莫名其妙浪费了几个小时的冥思苦想和眼泪。错的是我。我想伸出手，我想揽住他宽厚的肩膀，我想把手指插进他柔软的卷毛里，他已经几个月没有理发了，头顶乱的像地球上消失了几百年的蕨类植物。

 

但是我不能，我的手臂本就苍老无力，现在我几乎不能控制上面纤细的神经。我的痛苦要弥漫过我的嗓子眼 ，我仍旧没有办法战胜自己，二十年前是这样，现在还是这样。我遏制不住的想起来Alex。

 

他站在尖酸刻薄的岩石上，手里举着一把猎枪，嘴角还叼着半只香烟，他盯着瞄准镜的时候会眯起另外一只眼睛，肩膀和手臂绷直成一条直线，身上落魄的尼龙布料就是最后的伪装，他盯着天上飞行的活物开枪。大气层过于稀薄，他的防护镜紧紧箍在头顶，鬓角头皮的汗水藏在尖锐又杂乱的短发里闪闪发光。

 

阳光过于赤裸，我用手遮出一片阴影，脚底发晕，看他笔直挺拔的身影，几乎要带上决绝的重影。他干脆利落的开枪，被后坐力撞的肩膀一抖，然后保持着端枪的姿势直到从瞄准镜里看见那只飞行的四眼兽垂直掉落。烈性火药的硝石气味在我们周遭化作一个浅显缠绵的烟圈，我因为耳鸣不得不弯腰低头。他发出夸张刺耳的大笑，然后走过来拍我的肩膀，“懦夫。”他这样骂到，然后扯下自己的防护镜戴在被晒出伤疤的脸颊上。我被他拍的一个踉跄，还是要跟上他的脚步。

 

他的背影走在空无一物沙石横飞的土地上，好像果敢英勇和不可一世的最初定义。“不过是一些被物竞天择遗忘的四眼飞行兽而已。”他坐上吉普车的前座，太阳把坐凳晒的过于火辣，他骂骂咧咧地捶打着失灵的温控系统。一个发怒的蠢货。

 

我伸出手揽住了Harry的肩膀，我把手掌覆盖在Harry被头发挡住的后颈。那里的皮肤干燥细腻，像一颗巨大的棉花糖。我的手指是冰的，但是他并不会因此畏缩，他更紧更用力的抱住我，我的愧疚取代了愤怒，我想他留下，我想他一直留在我身边，直到我真正老到死去。

 

我对自己说，你需要的是这样一个温暖有力的怀抱，永远对你敞开的，不是什么一直对你说去死垃圾去死的垃圾社会达尔文主义者。我自欺欺人。

 

Harry就是Harry，他不是Alex，永远都不是。他是我从蛋壳里一个元件一个元件拼成的雏鸟，带着胎盘的血色挣扎着在光秃秃的翅膀上长出稀疏又黏糊糊的羽毛，他会咬开我做的茧，用他不对称的虎牙，然后轻而易举的站起来，把羽翼丰满的翅膀在背对我的阴影里徐徐展开，那纯白色的羽毛会随着他迟缓的动作纷扬而下，像断掉的匕首一样刺进我的心脏。我无用而庸常的血肉，在这烧灼的疼痛里沸腾。他是我完美的天使，我甘之如饴的砒霜蜜糖。

 

“你没有做错什么，是我的错。我情绪不对。”我听见自己在对Harry道歉，他把我松开，用那双绿色的眼睛注视着我，他不怎么眨眼，瞪大眼睛的时候就像个精致的白痴。他又重复确认了两遍，“是吗？”他咬住嘴唇像要堵住接下来的话。我抬起头又抱住了他，我把他的头抱进胸口，他可以用眉毛听到我敷衍随意的心跳，有一下没一下的，衰老的机器。

 

窗外的雪已经积聚在一起。晦气肮脏的沥青公路银装素裹，太平人间的安逸粉饰下，是永无休止的遗忘和仇恨，每天都有人在死去，每天都有物在消亡，这是一颗被遗弃的心脏，在气候偶然的恩赐下，从千疮百孔的焦黑伤口里露出一丝丝获得甘霖的平和。

 

Alex在“死去”的最后时刻，把自己下半身的线路全部引爆，他抖动着肩膀，喉咙里吐出的单词像一滴一滴乌黑的血珠，他全身开始一闪一烁冒出诡异的蓝光，他已经不能睁眼，我在那一刻才再次想起他也是机器，他也是“智能”。他把我的手拉近，很近很近，我的手指已经冻僵了，而他的身体早已失去温度，我说不出到底谁更像冰块。

 

他用残存的手指随意凿开自己的胸膛，那里长出一个坚硬锋利的大窟窿，断掉的电线还在滋滋往外冒火花，就算已经濒临终点，他的脸庞仍旧是鲜活红润的，疼痛和他英气的五官扭打在一起，产生一种诡异而激愤的狰狞，我甚至觉得，这是一场过于浮夸的戏剧，他只是在续演他的仇恨，马上落幕后他又会没心没肺地大笑，我们仍旧互相推搡，辱骂彼此是被地球丢弃的垃圾。

 

他的手指死命攥住我的手腕，像挣脱不开的机械钳，我手背上的青筋暴突起，我的应激反应在接触到他坏掉的仿真皮肤时顷刻失灵，我的大脑尖叫着逃离了我的控制，胃部汹涌翻腾，疼痛从头皮自外向内侵蚀，万蚁蚀骨。我想逃，我想跪在地上求饶，这是一场过于缓慢的酷刑，残酷程度无异于凌迟。

 

“不，你不能逃。”Alex看出了我的企图，他恶狠狠的喘息着，声音竟然还保持着原样，他是我卑鄙又下流的恶魔。他把最后的芯片放在我的指尖，那是一个指甲盖大小的晶体，我的手指被那逼近火山熔岩的温度烫出来不可愈合的伤疤。

 

“你要永远记住我。”他把最后的芯片拔出来，然后死去了。在寒冬的清晨，没有月亮没有太阳的清晨，在残忍刻薄的沥青公路上，在他被镭射激光枪削掉整个车顶的吉普车旁死掉了。他皱褶的眉峰，绷紧的唇线维持着嚣张的原因，以一种最逼近死亡的方式。

 

我身体里所有的水分都涌上脑子，带着盐分从眼眶鼻腔和嘴角纷涌而下。我从干涸的嗓子眼里挤出残存的声音哭泣，耳边嗡嗡作响，天地寂静，我只能凭模糊的视线感知我仅存的悲拗和疼痛。 而剩下的肉体，不过是沉重的泥潭。

 

再也没有这样一个残缺的二流货色，烧杀抢掠气势汹汹地把我从我格局细小的世界里抢走。他永远的消失了，我又是安全的，平静的，回归正常的一个人类。

 

我靠坐在吉普车日行万里的车轮边上，我们碾压过的尘土刻在我的脸庞上，全副武装的医疗人员把我扶起，他们甚至想把我放在担架上。我被盖上奢侈的氧气面罩，剩下的特警围住Alex的残骸。有人用脚踢了踢他掉出几根电线的残破的大腿，我扑在救护车边上，扯掉了面罩不可遏制的开始呕吐，我已经两天没有吃任何东西，吐出来的只有胆汁和胃液。透明的泛着淡淡黄色的腥臭液体，流到纯白的车上，就像不可避免的污染。

 

他们说，我得救了。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“刚才的电影怎么样？”

 

故事讲的很平淡，一个纳粹女间谍和年轻男孩的故事，Fionn只记得最后那个女囚犯面对神父的告解无动于衷，背对牢狱的高窗，面容像风化的雕像，坚毅大底是一种东西，不管是出现在恶魔的犄角还是天使的翅膀上。他打了个哈欠，空气里有种冷涩又滞涩的机油的气味，一切运转正常。

 

这是Tommy死去后的第二个礼拜。他和Harry窝在客厅的沙发上看完了一部很久很久以前发生过的电影，片子是残缺的，断掉的片段是长达几分钟的灰暗，Harry把爆米花塞到Fionn嘴里，有时候是爆米花，有时候是他肉感丰富的舌头。死亡会把细节放大，比如Fionn还穿着他父亲年轻时候的卡其布裤子，脚趾蜷曲的方式也如出一辙。

 

Fionn看着Harry的眼睛，他不太喜欢咸味的爆米花，但是他没有说。某些时刻应该把时间交给沉默，他只是任由Harry的手指在他的发旋初来回抚摸，那带来安定又平和的酥麻，是一种在人类历史上反复重演的逃避。其实他们都心知肚明，谁又从谁的眼睛里看见了谁的影子。

 

“不错。画面很漂亮。”Harry斟酌了很久。人与人之间会存在一种易于理解的共鸣，好像我们可以凭借一个眼神一个暗示轻而易举地感知到那种涌动在无数个神经元之间的思想。这让人类拥有可以穿越千年轻易捕捉细微情愫的本能。它是脆弱易碎的本能，不是强大优越的智慧，情感只会让本就浑浊的肉体徒增负担。“那个小男孩很可怜。”Harry的解读有的时候会有一种抽象而隔岸观火的天真。

 

“是啊，一个人哪里能说变就变，要去用微薄的爱改变一个人，就算她自己为了爱去改变也不可能。”Fionn发现他们把爆米花吃完，沾着盐粒的玉米粒的壳落满了膝盖，一身无法摆脱的碎屑。他的声音很平静，听起来更像机械绵长的白噪音。

 

“真的不行吗？”Harry好像一瞬间变得十分沮丧。他的眼睛稍纵即逝得暗淡了一下，然后又毫无痕迹得藏在了一贯的笑意里。他无法掩藏的是，微微发抖的手指，那里的神经变得机敏而不受控制，仿佛正在经历一场无处可逃的坠落，从尚有希望可言的绝境坠入深渊。

 

Fionn轻轻地摸了摸他的脸颊，那里有细微的绒毛和几颗凸起的小疙瘩，他突然感到了残忍，“不行。”他听见自己用十分决绝笃定的声音回答，就像宣布什么毫无空间的规则一半僵硬。这又有什么不同呢，Fionn听见有人问自己，你终归要丢下他。

 

微管显示屏彻底暗下去，Harry抱着膝盖换了个更舒服的蜷曲姿势，他背对着Fionn把头枕在Fionn的大腿上，他宽厚的肩膀缩起来，背肌下的几节椎骨凸起成几节连续排列又不明晰的小包。那件纯棉的Tshirt被撑开得很饱满，Fionn把手放在他的背脊上就能感受到蛰伏在皮肤下的心跳。他的沮丧就在房间里慢慢蔓延。

 

Fionn有的时候会觉得生活里的谜团的浓度太高了，以至于他有时面对Harry会有瞬时的窒息感，


End file.
